


Text me if you can

by Moonlight511



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:28:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29380665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlight511/pseuds/Moonlight511
Summary: Two little Text-conversations, independently from each other. Somehow both involve cats *shrug*Chapter one: A few years after Nate is out of the Corps and only a few sporadic mails, Brad and Nate get in contact again. At the beginning its only sporadic about the Bravo Two reunion, but it turns into something more regular and personalChapter two: Just a few Texts they exchange while Brad's with the Royal Marines and Nate is kinda lonely
Relationships: Brad Colbert/Nate Fick
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	1. Who the fuck is Smokey?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few years after Nate is out of the Corps and only a few sporadic mails, Brad and Nate get in contact again. At the beginning its only sporadic about the Bravo Two reunion, but it turns into something more regular and personal

February 28th:

**Brad:** Will you do us the honors of attending the Bravo Two reunion, Sir? 

**Nate:** Brad? 

**Brad:** Who else would you expect? 

**Nate:** Definitely not Ray, that’s for sure.

 **Nate:** How are you doing, Brad?

 **Nate:** And I will do you the honors ;) 

**Brad:** I’m good. What about you? Turned into a real civilian already? 

**Nate:** I’d hope not. But I do enjoy the fruits of civilization 

  
  


March 15th:

**Nate:** Did you tell Ray I’ll be at the reunion? 

**Brad:** Yes, he asked about it. Why? 

**Nate:** Because he won’t stop emailing me. I stopped replying like ten mails ago.. 

**Brad:** I guess he got excited 

**Nate:** Please make him stop 

**Brad:** Still need an NCO to unfuck things, Sir? 

**Nate:** I told you to call me Nate, remember?  
 **Brad:** Where’s the fun in that? 

**Nate:** Please unfuck this for me, Sergeant? 

**Brad:** I’ll see what I can do. But you’re probably on the mailing list already. There’s no coming back from

  
  


March 22nd:

**Brad:** I talked to Ray.. I’d probably change my mind about the reunion. Ray is and I quote ‘sooooo excited to finally see you again’. 

**Nate:** Should be fun.. Maybe I can still play the rank card

 **Brad:** And you’re telling me I should call you ‘Nate’

 **Nate:** What’s with the quotation marks? That’s my name!

 **Brad:** Technically it’s Nathaniel

 **Nate:** Please don’t call me Nathaniel

 **Brad:** As you wish, Sir. 

**Brad:** And I can see you rolling your eyes

  
  


April 10th:

**Nate:** Welcome back, Brad. How’s being back stateside? 

**Brad:** Grapevine’s still seems to be working. I’m good, happy to have back my bike and to have left behind pfc fucknuts

 **Nate:** I’m sure you’ll find another pfc to get on your nerves on this side of the world

 **Brad:** Always the optimist, Sir

 **Nate:** Some things never change

 **Brad:** I’m not sure that’s good or bad 

**Nate:** Guess that depends

 **Brad:** Good to know that _you_ haven’t changed

  
  
  


April 14th:

**Brad:** You don’t happen to know how to get rid of a cat lurking on your front porch, do you?

 **Nate:** Why is there a cat in the first place? And why do you want to get rid of it? 

**Brad:** My sister thought it would be a good idea to feed a stray cat and now it won’t go away

 **Nate:** It is a good idea. Keep him.. or her? 

**Brad:** I asked for advice to get rid of it and you tell me to keep it? 

**Nate:** Why not? 

**Brad:** Did I ever strike you as a cat person? 

**Nate:** Hmm.. Good question, actually. Would probably have guessed you’re more of a dog person, but cats are great, too. 

**Brad:** You do realise this was a rhetorical question? 

**Nate:** Of course I did. I still think you should keep the cat

  
  


April 20th:

**Nate:** So, Encino Man really retired? How did that happen? 

**Brad:** I have no clue. Heard some rumors that he wants to see if he could still make a career out of football.

 **Nate:** He’s like 32 or something

 **Brad:** Don’t tell me 

**Nate:** His incompetence is gonna get him killed one day

 **Brad:** I’m still amazed that didn’t already happen like 30 years ago 

**Brad:** Thanks for your help, by the way. Who would have thought the cat would still be here with the amazing advice you’ve given me..

 **Nate:** Oh, the cat. How’s it doing? 

**Brad:** Yep, that was totally the point 

**Nate:** Now I can hear you rolling your eyes

  
  


April 23rd:

**Nate:** How’s Smokey doing? 

**Brad:** Who the fuck is Smokey? 

**Nate:** Your cat

 **Brad:** First: it’s not _my_ cat. Second: you named it? 

**Nate:** Well, someone had to

 **Brad:** Not really, since it’s a stray cat on my porch

 **Nate:** So it’s still there?  
 **Brad:** That’s what I just said 

**Nate:** LET IT IN, Brad! 

**Brad:** What if it won’t ever leave again? 

**Nate:** Actually, that’s what most people want for their pets.. and sometimes for people, too

April 27th:

**Brad:** I’m stuck with it

 **Nate:** With what? 

**Brad:** The cat

 **Nate:** Smokey. It’s name is Smokey

 **Brad:** _His_ name is Smokey (I guess). And he won’t leave the house anymore 

**Nate:** You’re making progress, Brad. You called him by his name and you let him in. That’s good.

 **Brad:** Is it, really, Sir? 

**Nate:** He’ll keep you company. And also he’ll probably drive you to insanity and I just love that. Control freak Brad ‘Iceman’ Colbert in total loss of control of his cat.. 

**Brad:** I think he’s gonna move out again. And you should stop having so much fun with this. 

**Nate:** DON’T YOU DARE! 

**Nate:** Maybe you just need to give me something else to have fun with..

  
  


April 30th:

**Brad:** I just woke up and he's in bed with me!? 

**Nate:** Don't you like waking up to someone sleeping next to you? 

**Brad:** I think you know that's not really my specialty. But if it were, I'd like my potential partner to be at least a little less furry.. and maybe a little taller, too. 

**Nate:** I get it 

**Brad:** Do you? 

**Nate:** If you're asking if I noticed you saying ‘partner’ instead of ‘women’, then yes, I do. 

**Brad:** You’re a recon Marine after all, Nate

 **Nate:** I wasn’t always sure about my recon skills while I tried to read you

 **Brad:** That’s because I’m the Iceman. 

**Brad:** But I’m pretty sure you got it right every time. 

**Nate:** Might be the best time to admit that I always had a thing for buzz cuts. And tall, blond Marines

 **Brad:** Had? 

**Nate:** Maybe it didn't pass

  
  


May 2nd:

**Nate:** You have somewhere to stay for the weekend? 

**Brad:** Not yet, still need to find me a hotel 

**Nate:** Or you don’t.. 

**Brad:** Maybe I don’t 

**Brad:** Huh, the reunion might not get as worse as I’d expected

 **Nate:** I sure hope so ;)

  
  


May 4th:

**Nate:** Is someone caring for smokey while you're gone? 

**Brad:** Should I bring him? Sounds like you'd be more excited to see him than me

 **Nate:** Are you jealous of your cat, Brad? 

**Brad:** I only have a cat because of you and now he's cockblocking me already

 **Nate:** I can assure you that definitely was not my intention! 

**Nate:** But I can’t wait to meet him anyway 

  
  


May 15th:

**Brad:** You have a problem sleeping in the same bed as a cat?  
 **Nate:** Interrogative: will you be also sleeping in said bed? 

**Brad:** That would be the plan, yes. 

**Nate:** Then no, that would not be a problem. But tell me Brad, are you saying you can’t make Smokey leave your bedroom? 

**Brad:** This is plain undignifying. This cat brings out the worst in me 

**Nate:** Not the words I would’ve used. It’s just funny that the Iceman can make every Marine squirm, officers include, but gets inconsequent with his cat. 

**Brad:** I’m glad you’re having fun 

**Nate:** I always knew you were a big softy, Brad. 

  
  
  



	2. Do you think I already turned into a crazy cat person?

**Nate:** God, please tell Ray to lose my number

 **Brad:** Oh, you’re calling me ‘god’ now?

 **Nate:** Brad…

 **Brad:** Need I remind you that you always encourage him to call and come over and have a BBQ and shit like that

 **Nate:** I know but even I have my limits

 **Brad:** And that’s saying something. I’ll see what I can do. But you owe me 

**Nate:** ;)

  
  


**Nate:** You awake yet? 

**Brad:** Why aren’t you sleeping, Nate? I just got up

 **Nate:** I need to finish a paper and apparently my brain stopped working

 **Brad:** I wish I could give you a hand 

**Nate:** That would **not** help my brain 

**Nate:** Not that I would complain

 **Nate:** Maybe that would show me some new angles.. 

**Brad:** Nate, go to sleep

 **Nate:** I should, shouldn’t I? 

**Brad:** Good night. Sweet dreams ;) 

  
  


**Nate:** How many cats would you tolerate when coming back home? 

**Brad:** What?  
 **Nate:** I think you understood my question

 **Brad:** I need more intel. Are we talking like one to four or like fourteen? 

**Nate:** Do you think I already turned into a crazy cat person? 

**Brad:** It kinda sounded like that, yeah

 **Nate:** I’m cat-sitting for Jenny. It’s day four and I feel like Alfie doesn't hate me that much anymore. Wouldn’t a cat be nice? 

**Brad:** First of all, who names their cat Alfie? And secondly, if you wanna get a cat, get a cat, Nate. You know I like them. 

**Nate:** Maybe. Let’s see if Alfie and I can become friends. 

**Brad:** I’m sorry I’m not there

 **Nate:** Don’t be 

**Brad:** I miss you, too

  
  


**Brad:** You might need to bail me out of jail

 **Nate:** Is pfc fucknuts back?

 **Brad:** He isn’t just back, he is back and worse than ever before

 **Nate:** You got this, you’re the Iceman

 **Brad:** I’m not sure the Iceman works over here 

**Nate:** Oh come on, the Brits are just as scared of you as the Americans and you know it

 **Brad:** But this is the Royal Marines. There is nothing royal about this Marine. The Queen would turn in her grave.

 **Nate:** You do realise the Queen’s still alive, right? 

**Brad:** Not the dead one. But yes, Nate, since I’m living in the UK right now, I know the Queen’s still alive, thank you very much. I was trying to make a point. 

**Nate:** I was just saying… 

**Nate:** And no need to remind me that you’re at the other fucking end of the fucking world 

  
  


**Brad:** How’s Alfie doing? Already became friends? 

**Nate:** I think he doesn't hate me that much anymore

 **Brad:** At least you got company

 **Nate:** He refused to be in the same room with me the first week, but we’re getting there

 **Brad:** I’m sure he’ll fall for your charm

 **Brad:** Not easy not to ;)

  
  


**Brad:** Boarding now. See you at the airport

 **Nate:** Can’t wait to see you. Have a safe flight

 **Nate:** You’re phone’s probably off already, but you might need to think of a name for a male tabby cat… Oops. 

**Brad:** No matter what Person says, we’re not calling it Ray. 

**Brad:** And no ‘Oops’, I love you, Nate. 

  
  



End file.
